Various types of cleaning tools having a sheet-type cleaning element for wiping a region to be cleaned are known. For example, Japanese non-examined laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-242799 discloses a cleaning tool in which an agent permeating bottom part is provided on the bottom of a cleaning frame and the cleaning sheet is wrapped around the agent permeating bottom part. In this known cleaning tool, in use for wiping, the cleaning sheet is dampened with a cleaning agent which is sprayed from above the agent permeating bottom part during cleaning operation. Such a cleaning tool is capable of wiping off tough dirt on a floor surface which is difficult to remove with a dry cleaning sheet. However, in designing a cleaning tool of this type having a sheet-type cleaning element, a technique for further enhancing the cleaning effect is desired.